Being a prisoner isn't always bad
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Sokka has been Azula's Prisoner for awhile now, and they've gotten close, too close Sokkla OneShot My first smut...Rated M for sex!


Sokka had been her prisoner for a few months now, but he was accually ok with it. The first month sucked, she was a complete bitch. Now they got along. It always started with talking, then they would start kissing, soon it led to making out, and they never got any further than that. Azula had loosened his chain a little bit so they wouldn't hurt as bad, but they still hurt. He wished he could get out of this cell, it was small and smelt of blood, and it was always dark. It got boring, to occupy himself he often found him self in deep thought. Normally he thought about his friends, or Azula, sometimes even his dad, or Suki, but not often. Sokka jumped as the cell door suddenly opened, he was realived to see that it was Azula.

"Hello, Sokka." She greeted him walking in.

"Hey." He replied. She came over and unlocked his chains, after that she grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. They couldn't be seen together.

"Relax. Dad's not here, he had a meeting, and took most of the guards with him." She explained as they walked up some stairs.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He was looking around, he had been in that cell after all. She led him up some more stairs and into a long hallway, at the end of that hallway there was a fancy looking, big door. She led him there and opened it, they both walked in.

"Make yourself at home." She said walking in.

"T-this is your room?!" He asked amazed at how large it was. He walked over and sat on the big bed in the middle of it.

"Yea." She replied. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed something out. "I'm going to go get changed."

She walked into a room and shut the door. He assumed it was her bath room. He sat on the bed and looked around, the room was covered in red and Fire Nation stuff, of course. Soon the door opened and Azula walked out.

"So Azula...A-A-Azula!" Sokka exclaimed noticing the robe she had on. It was red and it came up to her thigh, It cut down low at the top, and he could see a part of one of her breasts.

"What? Suprised?" She asked seductively.

"Kind of...I mean I wasn't expecting--" Sokka started but got cut off as Azula pressed her lips to his.

"...Azula..." Sokka whispered as she pulled away, then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back, this time with more passion. Azula pulled away for some air and began kissing and sucking his neck. She nibbled on his neck for a while leaving some red marks then pulled away to remove his shirt, he helped her get it off and began kissing her again. She pulled out of the kiss and removed his pants. She began to kiss his chest and ended up kissing his abs. He lifted her up and took off her robe, he looked at her body and took everything in. He began to blush, and she kissed him right above his underwear, he moaned quietly and Azula removed his underwear. She blushed as she looked at his erection, she moved her hand down and gentlely touched it. Sokka moaned at the feeling of her hand on his erection. Azula wrapped her hands around it and began pumping. Sokka moaned in pleasure, he loved it. She quit her actions and kissed him implying that it was his turn. he rolled her over on her back and kissed her neck, his kisses trailed down to her chest as he took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking. She moaned and arched her back towards him. He moved over to the other nipple and began sucking it, his hands roamed her body and eventually found their way to the place he was most curious about. He began to massage her there and she moaned uncontrolably. He quit massaging and moved up so his erection was hovering above her womanhood.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered in her ear stroking some of her hair back.

"Yes. I'm sure." She whispered between breathes. He moved his erection into her as she moaned from the feeling. He felt her hot juices on him and began pumping in and out of her, They moaned in unison. He quit his actions as they both reached their orgasms. He laid on top of her for a while, then he turned over so she was on top of him. Soon Azula fell asleep, Sokka laid there thinking about what had just happened. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep, too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My first smut XD figures it would be Sokkla riight?? anyways reveiw.

I like it but I think its lacking...oh well it is my first after all...and if you're wondering their age I guess that's up to you They are suppose to be 14 and 15 but thats just cuz Im a perv and I like it when they are young and do it XD get used to it!


End file.
